1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern card, and more particularly a pattern card on which a pattern or picture with a three-dimensional effect can appear by easily removing printing ink on a base material.
2. Description of Related Art
A pattern or picture will appear on a pattern when a user removes partial material on the pattern card according to a predetermined design.
With reference to FIG. 7, a first conventional pattern card is composed of an aluminum or copper plate (60), and dark paint (61) coated on the aluminum or copper plate (60). When a user removes the dark paint (61) by a drawknife according to the predetermined design, a pattern or picture appears.
However, because there is a high level of adhesion between the dark paint (61) and the aluminum or copper plate (60), and the dark paint (61) has a high level of cohesion in itself, it is very difficult for the user to remove the dark paint (61). Furthermore, the pattern or picture only appears with a color of silver or copper after the aluminum or copper is removed, so the pattern card's decorative effect is monotonous and uninteresting.
As illustrated in FIG. 8, a second conventional pattern card is composed of a paper sheet (70), an aluminum or copper film (71), and dark printing ink (72) coated on the aluminum or copper film (71). Because there is a high level of adhesion between the dark printing ink (72) and the aluminum or copper film (71), and the dark painting ink (72) has a high level of cohesion in itself, this pattern card has the same problems as mentioned above.
With reference to FIG. 9, a third conventional pattern card is composed of a paper sheet (80), an aluminum or copper film (81), dark printing ink (82), and picture printing ink (83) applied on the dark printing ink (82). Because there are high levels of adhesion among the dark printing ink (82), the picture printing ink (83) and the aluminum or copper film (81), and the dark printing ink (82) and picture printing ink (83) have a high level of cohesion in themselves, this pattern card has the same problems as mentioned above.
Therefore, the invention provides an improved pattern card to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.